Indéniable
by Charliflex
Summary: OS /Challenge Trick or Treat, Les Prompts de Poudlard/ Rose Weasley, préfète à Gryffondor, passe un Halloween peu ordinaire grâce à son cousin James, à sa meilleure amie, à son autre cousin Albus et à un certain Serpentard blond qui n'est ni son ennemi ni son ami... Mais qu'est-il pour elle, dans ce cas ?


Bonjour chers lecteurs de fanfictions,

Je vous publie un défi que j'ai écrit pour le challenge Trick or Treat 2016 de l'auteur Les Prompts de Poudlard (malgré le fait que j'ai corrigé quelques fautes dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte).

C'est la toute première fois que je publie un de mes écrits alors j'avoue que tout cela est assez nouveau pour moi :)

Charliflex

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part quelques OC et l'intrigue de cet OS.

* * *

« Indéniable »

J'entends du bruit provenant de l'autre côté des rideaux rouges de mon baldaquin. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et pousse un grognement.

 _J'aurais voulu dormir encore un peu et continuer à rêver de Quidditch, de magnifiques buts et du visage décomposé de Malefoy parce que les Gryffondor battent les Serpentard trois-cent-cinquante à cinquante grâce à moi et qu'ils sont tous en train de pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères. Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?_

J'entends un cri aigu provenant du lit voisin. Signe que Kate et Mélanie viennent de réveiller Phoebe.

 _Si je ne me lève pas de moi-même, il m'arrivera la même chose._

Parce que, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les réveils des jumelles ne sont jamais doux, ni tranquilles.

Les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrent d'un coup sec et une cascade d'eau tombe sur ma tête. Je me redresse et lance un regard noir à la blonde qui se tient debout près de mon lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Kate et Mélanie sont deux jumelles blondes aux yeux bleus, toujours souriantes, sympathiques et toujours de bonne humeur, mais surtout très énervantes.

\- Kate je vais te tuer.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Rose, désolée.

La blonde prend un de mes vieux pantalons et un vieux pull rouge qui traînent au pied de mon lit et me les lance à la figure.

\- Habille-toi, Mel et moi, on descend.

« Comment les gens font-ils pour reconnaître les jumelles ? » me demanderez-vous. C'est bien simple, les cheveux de Kate sont toujours bien coiffés et tirés en une queue de cheval haute tandis que ceux de Mélanie sont toujours en désordre et détachés. Mais moi et Phoebe partageons leur dortoir depuis la première année, en sachant que nous sommes en sixième année actuellement, et sommes les seules qui arrivent à les différencier si elles s'habillent et se coiffent exactement pareil.

Je pousse un autre grognement et me hisse difficilement hors de mon lit. Je jette un coup d'œil aux habits que m'a donné Kate, fais une grimace et les jette par terre. Je jette un œil dans mon armoire, en sort un pull bleu, une jupe en jean et un collant noir et marche en trainant des pieds vers la salle de bains.

OoOoO

\- On devrait faire signer une pétition à tous les Gyffondor pour que Kate et Mélanie arrêtent de nous réveiller de cette façon, déclare Phoebe alors que nous marchons vers la Grande Salle.

\- Bonne idée, mais n'essaie même pas de la faire signer à James, il adore me voir énervée le matin après un mauvais réveil. Il dit que ça le rend heureux. Je déteste ma famille.

Phoebe éclate de rire.

\- Moi je l'adore !

\- C'est surtout Al' que t'adores, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, miss Préfète-coincée-qui-n'est-jamais-sortie-avec-aucun-mec-Weasley.

\- De un, je m'en fiche totalement, mais alors tu n'images même pas, des garçons et de deux, ce surnom est beaucoup trop long.

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, qui est, comme chaque année, très bien décorée. Des citrouilles lévitent au-dessus des têtes des élèves, des chauves-souris voltigent sous le plafond magique qui affiche un temps orageux et certains professeurs sont même déguisés.

Le professeur McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de l'école, soutenue par sa canne, a un air pincé et surveille les élèves d'un œil suspicieux dans son costume de chauve-souris composé d'une longue robe noire et de grandes ailes grises qui donnent l'impression qu'elle va s'envoler.

Le professeur Zabini, Pansy Zabini, la professeure de métamorphose, en train de réprimander des élèves de sa maison, porte un costume de princesse des glaces, une longue robe blanche avec des motifs argentés et des cristaux de glace en guise de couronne.

Le professeur Londubat, Neville Londubat, quant à lui, affiche un grand sourire fier et porte un costume de Frankenstein on ne peut plus réaliste. Il me fait un signe de la main, que je lui rends, et va s'assoir à côté du professeur Trelawney, qui semble être en train de prédire l'avenir du professeur Sinistra dans une tasse de thé, étant donné qu'elle tourne la tasse de cette dernière dans tous les sens et en poussant de vives exclamations faisant sursauter la pauvre Sinistra.

Nous allons nous assoir à côté de Kate et Mélanie, ces dernières ayant un sourire satisfait dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Moi et Phoebe commençons à manger notre petit-déjeuner mais nous sentons observées. Nous relevons les yeux exactement en même temps, nous regardons puis dirigeons nos yeux vers la table de Serpentard, à l'opposé de la salle. Je vois un Scorpius et un Albus nous regardant intensément tout en parlant l'un à l'autre.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux crétins ?_

Mon amie et moi nous levons d'un seul mouvement et nous plantons devant les deux Serpentard tout en les toisant.

\- Un problème ? demande Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demande à son tour Scorpius.

\- Vous nous fixez depuis au moins cinq minutes, dis-je, suspicieuse. Vous voulez que j'enlève des points à Serpentard pour atteinte à la vie privée ?

\- N'importe quoi, on ne vous regardait même pas, dit Scorpius. On regardait… heu… la citrouille qui flottait derrière vous. Et puis, nous enlever des points ? Tu n'oserais pas !

\- On parie ?

\- T'es vraiment trop égocentrique, Weasley, pour croire que tout le monde te regarde, ricane le blond prétentieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, moi et mon amie tournons les talons et retournons nous assoir.

\- Quels crétins, ces deux gars-là ! soupire Phoebe.

\- Qui ça ? demande Kate.

\- Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter, je réponds.

\- Mais Albus est ton cousin et puis, n'oubliez pas que ce sont les meilleurs de la classe de potions, le professeur Melsher n'arrête pas de leur faire des éloges ! Et tu as l'air d'apprécier Albus, non ?

\- Oui, je l'adore. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un crétin.

\- Bon, dit Mélanie en se levant, nous on doit aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, des recherches à faire, ajoute sa sœur en se levant à son tour.

Les deux blondes partent en riant de la table.

OoOoO

Ma meilleure amie brune et moi nous promenons dans le couloir, discutant de ragots, de Quidditch et de cours l'après-midi même. Nous tournons à l'angle d'un couloir et voyons de la fumée rose s'échappant de la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Nous échangeons un regard et nous dirigeons vers les toilettes des filles d'un pas silencieux.

\- Ils vont avoir des problèmes, je chuchote.

Je pousse doucement la porte et entre, suivie par Phoebe. Les toilettes sont enfumées de fumée rose pailletée et des voix de garçons chuchotent d'une voix paniquée. Je m'approche, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par les mystérieux potionnistes et tente de reconnaitre leurs voix.

\- T'en a mis trop, espèce d'idiot ! dit une des voix

Je sursaute.

 _Al' !_

\- Ça a tout fait rater ! dit une autre voix.

Cette fois, je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un petit cri d'exclamation.

 _Scorpius ?_

\- Désolé, dit une autre voix agacée.

\- James ?! je m'exclame à haute voix.

Je réalise que j'ai crié et que les garçons doivent m'avoir entendue. Et c'est le cas, puisque je les vois se lever et s'approcher de moi.

\- Rose ! s'exclame Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

 _Zut. Bon, je ne répondrais pas à cette question._

\- Vous êtes dans le pétrin, dis-je en croisant les bras.

\- Ah oui, miss préfète ? Et pourquoi ? demande James de façon arrogante.

Je grince des dents.

\- Parce qu'il est interdit de faire des potions en cachette dans les toilettes des filles. Je retire dix points à chacun d'entre vous.

\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir quelle potion on prépare ? Tu trimbales ton rôle Préfète-parfaite partout avec toi mais je suis sûr que t'es curieuse de savoir ce qu'on fait.

 _Il arrive à m'énerver en toutes circonstances, c'est impressionnant._

\- Ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant, dis-je. Récurvite.

\- Non ! crient les trois garçons d'une même voix.

Mais c'est trop tard, le chaudron est vide. Albus se précipite sur moi et tente de m'étrangler mais je me défends en lui donnant un coup de pied entre les jambes.

 _Ça lui apprendra à vouloir tuer sa propre cousine._

Il se tord de douleur et son meilleur ami et Phoebe se précipitent vers lui.

 _Elle est pathétiquement amoureuse de lui._

James, lui, regarde le chaudron tristement et hausse les épaules.

 _Il me fait pitié._

Je m'approche de lui.

\- Je me demande quand même quelle potion vous faisiez pour qu'elle n'ait pas explosé alors que tu participais à sa fabrication, je lui dis d'un ton arrogant

\- Je ne suis pas si nul que ça en potions, proteste mon cousin.

\- Si, t'es tellement nul que même mon père était meilleur que toi.

\- On faisait de l'Amortentia et je suis sûr que ton père n'en a jamais fait.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? je m'exclame.

\- T'as très bien entendu.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu voulais le faire boire à qui ? À la prof d'astronomie super canon ?

\- J'ai défié Al' et Malefoy. S'ils arrivaient à faire la potion, ils devraient aller se déclarer aux personnes dont ils sentent l'odeur. Et puis, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir qui est la pauvre fille qui devra supporter Al' pour le restant de ses jours. La pauvre. Et puis j'ai décidé de participer au pari parce que j'ai envie de savoir qui devra me supporter moi. Elle, par contre, elle a beaucoup de chance.

\- Ah les mecs, je soupire.

OoOoO

\- Je suis sûre que ça aurait été toi, Phoebe.

\- Non, ça aurait été une de ces filles super cool de Serpentard qui le drague sans arrêt !

\- C'est complètement débile et ça n'a aucun sens ! Il n'aime pas ces filles-là, il me l'a dit. Elles l'énervent. Toi, par contre…

\- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi !

 _Elle m'énerve avec son pessimisme de Sang-Pur, celle-là._

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est toi ! Al' aurait senti l'odeur de ton parfum, j'en suis sûre !

\- Eh bien, à cause de toi, on ne le saura jamais ! Et puis, moi je suis sûre que l'odeur que Scorpius aurait sentie aurait été, tu sais, cette odeur de vanille qu'a ton shampooing.

 _D'accord, je vais la tuer._

\- Tu…

\- Taisez-vous, m'interrompt Kate. On essaie de travailler.

\- Le jour du banquet d'Halloween ? D'habitude, vous passez la journée à faire des farces aux autres élèves.

\- On travaille sur notre grande farce d'Halloween, et devine quoi ! dit Mélanie avec un grand sourire.

\- James a accepté de nous aider ! poursuit sa jumelle. Ça va être mémorable ! On ne sait pas qui sera victime de la blague mais je le plains ! James a dit qu'il a une idée. Il ne nous a pas dit à qui il pense, mais cette personne aura la peur de sa vie !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _À tous les coups, c'est moi._

\- C'est très mauvais pour moi ça, dis-je.

OoOoO

Le soir même, tout le monde est attablé dans la Grande Salle, impatient de découvrir le menu du banquet d'Halloween de cette année. Je discute avec ma cousine Molly de notre prochain match contre Poufsouffle tandis que Phoebe a la tête entre ses mains. Ni Kate, ni Mélanie, ni James ne sont présents à table et je sais pourquoi.

Les professeurs discutent tranquillement dans leur coin, les Serdaigle discutent entre eux discrètement, les Serpentard discutent bruyamment, les Poufsouffle lancent des regards noirs aux professeurs car ils ont faim et les Gryffondor chahutent, comme à leur habitude.

Tout à coup, un grand boum retentit dans le couloir, derrière les portes en bois. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la source du bruit et un autre boum retentit. Certains élèves paniquent et une première année se met à pleurer.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que personne ne semble avoir l'intention de se lever pour chercher l'origine du bruit. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la porte de la Grande Salle, sentant les centaines de regards sur mon dos.

 _Je suis une Gryffondor, oui ou non ?_

Quand j'ouvre la porte, une boule verte gluante me frappe en plein visage. Je m'essuie le visage avec ma manche et cherche l'origine du problème du regard. Je fronce les sourcils, soupire et crie :

\- James Sirius Potter, si tu ne montres pas le bout de ton nez tout de suite je te mets en retenue pour le restant de l'année !

Rien ne se passe. Puis, une nouvelle boule gluante verte me touche, sur le ventre cette fois-ci. J'essaie de débarrasser mon pull favori de cette substance visqueuse avec le tissu de ma cape _._

 _Quoi ? Je nettoie mon pull avec ma cape, et alors ?_

Je décide d'aller me changer et me laver le visage dans la salle de bains de mon dortoir. Je fais un pas prudent, rien ne se passe. J'avance donc vers le couloir qui mène à la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Rosie ? demande une petite voix venant d'un placard.

 _Mais c'est quoi cette petite voix d'enfant ? Un enfant n'est quand même pas enfermé là-dedans ? James est idiot, mais pas à ce point !_

Je me dirige vers le placard d'où provient la voix fluette et l'ouvre. Je vois alors une poupée rousse en porcelaine qui lui ressemble étrangement, habillée d'une robe à carreaux rose et blanche. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _Flippant, j'ai la phobie des poupées en porcelaine. Oui, je suis tout à fait normale._

\- Rosie, minaude la poupée. Tu es là.

 _Aaaah ! Une poupée vivante !_

Je pousse un cri de surprise, claque la porte du placard et cours vers la salle commune de ma maison, priant pour ne pas croiser un autre truc étrange et flippant. Je donne rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, me rue à l'intérieur de la salle et m'arrête de courir, haletante.

 _Il se souvient de ma phobie pour les poupées en porcelaine, ce con._

Je nettoie mon pull et retourne vers la Grande Salle, énervée, pousse les grandes portes en bois et vois tous les élèves pliés de rire sur leurs bancs. Je fronce les sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?_

\- Et c'était la fin de notre micro court-métrage d'horreur comique improvisé retransmis en direct par mon Volicam personnel, annonce la voix enjouée de James, qui est dos à moi et debout sur une table. Je voudrais remercier mes coéquipières Kate et Mélanie, vous, mes fans, et bien évidemment, mon actrice principale, ma chère cousine, Rose ! Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir fait assez peur à ma cousine et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû choisir la plus courageuse des Gryffondor pour cette farce, mais je tenais à ce que ça soit elle, pour lui montrer mon affection !

\- James, dit Kate en me pointant du doigt. Je crois que quelqu'un veut te faire part de son avis sur le film.

\- Je suis tout ouï, dit-il en se retournant.

Il me voit, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, il recule instinctivement d'un pas.

\- James Sirius Potter, tu es tellement mort, dis-je, fulminante.

Le brun descend de la table sur laquelle il était perché et s'enfuit en courant.

 _Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, petit Potter._

Je lui jette un maléfice d'entrave. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je le prends par le col et lui fait un sourire machiavélique.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de se confronter à Rose Weasley-Granger, espèce de bouse de dragon.

Je le lâche et monte sur la table où James était perché une minute auparavant. Je porte ma baguette à ma gorge et dis :

\- Sonorus. C'est bon ? Vous avez bien ri ? C'est vrai que c'est drôle de voir quelqu'un se faire poursuivre dans les couloirs de l'école par une poupée en porcelaine !

 _Bravo Rose, pour le sarcasme._

\- Maintenant, c'est à moi de rire ! je poursuis. Mon très cher cousin a l'air d'adorer le concept moldu des « films d'horreur ». Mais sachez que quand il avait cinq ans, il, pour ne pas paraître vulgaire, urinait dans son pantalon à chaque fois que ma mère mettait un dessin animé quand il venait dormir à la maison. Il se justifiait en disant que c'était parce qu'il était très émotif. Alors monsieur se marre parce que j'ai peur d'une poupée en porcelaine vivante rousse aux grands yeux bleus qui me ressemble étrangement, mais lui a peur d'animaux qui parlent sur un écran de télévision.

 _Bon, là, j'avoue j'ai fait fort._

\- Et pourtant c'est un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Cherchez l'erreur. Mon cousin a voulu me ridiculiser mais je crois qu'il a omis de préciser que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille. Je suis Rose Weasley-Granger. Et lui, il est peut-être le fils d'Harry Potter et moi la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais moi je ne souhaite pas suivre la trace de ma famille. C'est vrai, je ressemble à mes parents et je suis aussi courageuse qu'eux, mais je ne cherche pas à être digne d'eux. Je suis digne de moi-même. Alors, James, ne te sens pas obligé d'agir comme nos oncles Fred et George quand ils étaient à Poudlard ou comme le père de ton père et ses amis les Maraudeurs, de faire des farces à tout bout de champ. Forge ta propre identité.

Un grand silence. Puis tout à coup, une majeure partie de la foule applaudit. Je fais un petit sourire satisfait et James est rouge, probablement de colère, à moins que ça ne soit de honte.

 _Dans tes dents._

Je me tourne vers mon cousin et lui fais un grand sourire. Phoebe se lève et me félicite pour cette vengeance et me confie que si elle avait été à ma place, elle aurait sûrement offert bien plus de spectacle aux élèves. Nous sommes interpellées par Albus, qui vient me féliciter, et son meilleur ami, Scorpius.

\- J'ai adoré ton discours, cousine ! dit Albus en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Mais, faut dire que le moment où tu découvres que la poupée de porcelaine parle est super drôle ! dit Scorpius en riant. Tu déshonore ta maison, Weasley.

 _Idiot._

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, toi ! je réponds en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Moi, j'aurais agi de façon réfléchie dès le départ et je ne me serais pas mis en tête d'aller me changer dans ma salle commune alors que…

 _Il m'énerve._

\- Ferme-là, je m'en fiche de savoir ce que t'aurais fait à ma place ! je le coupe, vexée.

\- Ne te vexe pas, poupée.

\- Quel mauvais jeu de mots, Malefoy, dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

\- C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor, ça, dit le blond en secouant la tête, agir puis réfléchir.

\- Chers élèves, dit la directrice, après cette farce mémorable… qui coûtera d'ailleurs vingt points à Mr Potter, pour avoir Sali les couloirs du château, et vingt à Mlle Weasley, pour avoir ridiculisé son cousin devant tout le monde et fait partie de sa farce… Eh bien, je crois que le banquet peut enfin commencer.

Tous les élèves applaudissent leur directrice et les plats apparaissent sur les quatre grandes tables, au bonheur des amateurs de banquets de Poudlard, comme moi par exemple. Je me précipite sur les plats par dizaines exposés devant moi.

 _Ne me jugez pas._

\- T'es bien la fille d'oncle Ron, commente James en regardant sa cousine manger. Non mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas manger correctement ?

\- Ferme-là, bouse de dragon, je réponds avec une part de quiche aux légumes dans la bouche. Je mange comme je veux.

Les jumelles rient et Phoebe secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Je lui lance un regard de défi qui veut dire « Tu veux vraiment comparer nos manières de manger ? ».

OoOoO

\- Je suis super contente qu'on aille visiter le château de Douvres ! je dis en m'asseyant face à Albus dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, en ce merveilleux 31 octobre.

Phoebe et Scorpius entrent à notre suite et s'installent.

\- Moi je suis content que les parents de Scorp' aient accepté qu'il vienne avec nous, dit Albus.

\- Attends, quoi ?! je m'exclame.

\- Je viens juste pour que tu te blottisses contre moi si t'as peur, Weasley, dit le blond avec un sourire arrogant.

\- J'ai peur de rien.

\- Sauf des poupées en porcelaine vivantes, dit Phoebe en sortant son jeu de bataille explosive. Une partie ?

\- Tu gagnes toujours, ce n'est pas drôle, je grommelle.

\- Allez Weasley ! dit Scorpius avec un sourire. Dis tout de suite que t'as peur de perdre contre moi.

 _Je vais le frapper, cet arrogant._

\- Je n'ai pas peur de perdre contre toi étant donné que je sais que c'est Phoebe qui va gagner, je rétorque.

\- Moi je suis partant, dit Albus. Scorp' ?

\- Moi aussi, répondit ce dernier.

\- Je serais arbitre alors.

 _Inutile de vous dire qui a gagné n'est-ce pas ? Phoebe bien évidemment. Elle est imbattable à la bataille explosive._

\- J'en reviens pas que j'ai perdu à ce jeu contre une fille ! se lamente le blond.

\- Et moi je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait gagné les six parties qu'on a faites ! dit Albus.

\- On va vous laisser un peu entre garçons, on va voir Kate et Mélanie, je dis en me levant.

\- Je veux ma revanche ! clame le blond.

\- Oh non, pas encore ! je gémis. Tu as déjà demandé vingt-cinq revanches et tu les as toutes perdues !

\- Oui, je suis im-bat-table ! dit Phoebe en se levant elle aussi.

OoOoO

\- Maman ! je dis en serrant ma mère dans mes bras.

\- Coucou ma chérie, sourit maman. Salut Al', salut Phoebe, salut Scorpius. Comment ça va les enfants ?

\- Ça va, madame, répond Phoebe en souriant.

\- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de m'appeler Hermione ?

\- Une fois de plus, madame.

Scorpius et Al' saluent ma mère et nous traversons tous les cinq la barrière magique qui nous sépare du monde des Moldus.

OoOoO

\- J'avoue que ce château est plutôt flippant de nuit, dit Albus en regardant les murs de pierre.

\- Tu sais qu'on dit qu'il est hanté ? demande Phoebe.

\- Réfléchissez deux secondes ! je soupire. Vous croyez que ma mère nous aurait emmenés ici pour Halloween si elle ne savait pas que c'était le château le plus hanté d'Angleterre ?

\- Non, en effet, dit la concernée. Mais je vous avertis que vous serez seuls tous les quatre, je ne rentre pas là-dedans, moi.

\- Quoi ?! je m'exclame.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure, si vous êtes toujours vivants d'ici là.

\- Pourquoi on mourrait ? demande Scorpius.

\- Je rigolais en réalité, je disais ça en parlant du fait que vous allez mourir de peur là-dedans. Bon, à tout à l'heure les chéris.

Ma mère tourne les talons, monte dans la voiture et démarre. La voiture noire s'éloigne sur le chemin de terre qui mène à Douvres.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, moi, dis-je.

\- On verra bien, Weasley, dit Scorpius.

\- Pff, les Gryffondor, soupire Albus.

\- Moi je ne garantis pas que je n'aie pas peur, dit Phoebe d'une petite voix.

\- Je suis là pour te protéger, dit Albus en passant son bras sur les épaules de la brune, qui rougit.

 _Ils sont choux ces deux-là._

OoOoO

\- Hiiiiiiii ! crie Phoebe.

\- Détends-toi, c'est juste le gardien, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour, grommelle le gardien. Combien vous êtes ?

\- Quatre entrées s'il vous plaît.

Je tends un billet de vingt livres et le gardien nous donne nos tickets avant de retourner à sa lecture.

OoOoO

Nous avançons dans la pénombre, je me rapproche de Malefoy sans y faire attention, je tremble un peu et comme il le remarque, il me prend la main et la serre. Je sens mes joues chauffer.

 _Qu'est-ce qui prend à ce stupide blondinet de me prendre la main ?! Et pourquoi je rougis, là ? Il croit que j'ai peur !? Mais non ! J'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout._

Je lâche la main du garçon et le regarde. Il rosit et détourne le regard.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ?_

Phoebe, elle, est collée contre Albus et en a totalement conscience, sauf qu'elle a trop peur pour s'en soucier.

 _Froussarde._

\- Je hais le noir, gémit la brunette.

\- On se demande ce que tu fiches à Gryffondor, toi, dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, j'ai rien demandé, moi.

\- Menteuse, je siffle. Je suis sûre que tu l'as supplié de t'envoyer à Gryffondor pour être avec moi !

\- N'importe quoi.

OoOoO

\- Là-bas ! crie Phoebe. Le fantôme !

Nous étions en train de monter les escaliers d'une tour pour monter en haut du château avant le cri de ma meilleure amie. Nous nous arrêtons et regardons tous les trois par la petite fenêtre où Phoebe s'est penchée.

En haut d'une autre des tours du château, une silhouette translucide se dessine. Elle a de longs cheveux blancs fouettés par le vent et une longue robe volatile. Elle regarde au loin et semble perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Elle a l'air triste, dis-je. J'aimerais la consoler.

\- Tu rigoles ?! s'exclame la brune.

\- Fantôme ou pas, cette fille est triste. Je veux l'aider.

\- Ah, Weasley et son envie de résoudre tous les problèmes sur Terre ! soupire Malefoy.

 _Pardon ?! Moi ? Bon, ok, un tout petit peu…_

\- Je vais aller consoler cette fille que vous le vouliez ou non.

Je redescends les escaliers en courant et ignore les appels de mes amis. Je me dirige dans un couloir qui mène au bas de la tour où nous avons aperçu le fantôme quelques minutes plus tôt. Je monte les escaliers de la tour à toute vitesse, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais bon, je ne suis pas vraiment de nature discrète…

Quand j'arrive au sommet de la tour, j'entends une mélodie mélancolique et une magnifique voix chanter :

 _Lord I feel like going home_

 _I tried and I failed and I'm tired and weary_

 _Everything I ever done was wrong_

 _And I feel like going home_

Je connais cette chanson. C'est « Feel Like Going Home » de Notting Hillbillies… Un groupe moldu.

Ma mère adore cette chanson, ses parents lui avaient fait écouter ce groupe et elle est devenue une grande fan d'eux. Personnellement, je ne raffole pas de ce groupe mais c'est écoutable, disons.

 _Elle a l'air tellement triste._

Je décide de monter les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et je me tiens derrière la silhouette transparente. Je me racle la gorge.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

La silhouette de la femme se retourne et je peux enfin voir le visage du fantôme. Elle a des traits doux, un sourire triste et des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

\- Vous êtes triste ?

\- Oui.

Je sursaute. Sa voix est douce et harmonieuse, mais elle est également très lointaine.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande avec une voix douce.

\- Je veux revoir mes enfants, mon mari, ma maison.

\- Je pourrais vous aider si je savais quel est votre nom.

\- Bathsheba Babbling.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire parce que je suis certaine d'avoir déjà entendu son nom.

 _Je crois avoir le souvenir de la voix de ma mère dire ce nom mais je n'en suis pas certaine._

\- Connaitriez-vous ma mère, par hasard ?

\- C'est possible, dites-moi son nom.

\- Hermione Granger.

Depuis la première fois depuis que j'ai aperçu cette femme, c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire.

\- Je connaissais votre mère, en effet.

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai que vous avez l'air d'avoir son âge.

 _Mais où est ce que j'ai entendu ce nom, par la barbe de Merlin ?!_

\- Non, non, jeune fille. Je n'ai pas son âge, j'étais son professeur à Poudlard.

 _Poudlard ?_

\- Donc, vous êtes une sorcière ?

\- Absolument.

\- Je ne veux pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit mais… comment êtes-vous morte et quand ?

\- Le 2 mai 1998 de la main d'un cruel Mangemort nommé Antonin Dolohov.

Je grimace.

 _J'ai déjà entendu le nom de cet homme._

Ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle, papa et Harry l'ont affronté dans un café moldu alors qu'ils avaient fui quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué le mariage d'oncle Bill avec sa femme, Fleur.

\- Vous êtes morte à la Bataille de Poudlard ?

\- Oui, mais allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous faites ici, jeune sorcière ?

\- Je veux vous aider.

\- C'est impossible, jeune miss Granger.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le château ?

\- Non, impossible. De mon vivant j'ai été très attachée à ce château car il appartenait à mon défunt grand-père. Je rêvais de venir y vivre et de le restaurer. Je venais tous les week-ends et je soignais ce château. C'est pour cela que je le hante, maintenant. Au début, cela me plaisait mais je me suis vite lassée. Quand le château a été revendu par ma mère et rendu visitable, j'ai décidé de faire fuir les visiteurs pour le faire fermer. Ce n'est pas très fructueux mais je continue d'essayer d'effrayer les gens, pour mon grand-père qui n'aurait pas voulu que n'importe qui entre ici, il tenait à ses biens.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous restée ? Pourquoi ne pas être allée dans le monde spirituel ?

\- J'avais peur de la mort.

\- Mais…

\- N'essayez pas de comprendre, c'est trop compliqué pour votre jeune esprit.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, j'amènerais votre famille à vous.

\- Ma mère s'est débarrassée du château parce qu'elle détestait son père, elle ne reviendrait pour rien au monde. Mon père et ma sœur sont morts, eux aussi, à la Bataille de Poudlard en voulant me protéger.

\- Et vos enfants ? Et votre mari ?

\- Ils me détestaient depuis que je les ai abandonnés dans un orphelinat pour habiter à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas eu le droit de les emmener, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, ils étaient cracmols… Je venais leur rendre visite mais ils m'ignoraient. J'ai fini par ne plus venir et ils me manquaient. Ils sont venus à mon enterrement mais ils n'avaient pas l'air triste… Cela m'a profondément heurtée. Mon mari, quant à lui, s'est donné la mort alors que ma plus jeune fille n'avait que six ans. Il disait que je prenais mon travail de professeur particulier, ce que j'ai été, trop à cœur et que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, j'ai tourné le dos à ma famille et j'en paie les conséquences.

\- Mais…

\- Allez retrouver vos amis, ne vous souciez plus de moi.

\- Mais…

\- Au revoir, fille de miss Granger, j'ai été ravie de vous parler.

\- Je voulais vous consoler, que vous ne soyez plus triste…

\- C'est réussi, je suis réellement heureuse de voir qu'une de mes plus brillantes élèves ait eu une fille aussi généreuse que vous.

\- Merci.

OoOoO

\- Alors ? Le fantôme n'est plus triste ? ricane Malefoy.

 _Crétin._

Je lui lance un regard noir. Parfois, j'ai envie qu'il s'étouffe avec son stupide ricanement. Et là, c'est le cas.

\- Où sont Al' et Phoebe ? je demande en regardant autour de moi, ne voyant pas mes deux amis.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ils sont partis en me disant de t'attendre. J'ai accepté pour les laisser seuls, je me suis dit que ça serait bien s'ils parlaient.

 _Quel crétin. Il n'a pas vu dans le jeu d'Al' mais moi oui. Mon idiot de cousin veut NOUS laisser seuls. Il a toujours soutenu que j'étais amoureuse de Malefoy. Idiot de Potter._

Je grogne. Al' a toujours des stratagèmes trop bien pensés. Malefoy a beau ne pas être stupide, Al' est trop intelligent pour lui.

\- Ça te dérange de rester seule avec moi ? demande le blond en se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- N…non, je bafouille, perturbée par cette proximité soudaine.

 _Pourquoi il sourit bêtement, ce crétin ?_

Il se rapproche encore de mon visage alors que je fais un pas en arrière. Il sourit toujours. Mais pas un sourire sadique de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à me tuer. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire ce quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire du tout.

 _Qu'il arrête de sourire, maintenant._

Si j'essayais de définir comment je vois Scorpius Malefoy, le premier mot auquel je penserais serait « crétin ». Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer. On n'est pas amis, mais en même temps, on l'est. Il m'énerve souvent mais je crois que je lui confierais ma vie. Enfin, ça dépend. Je lui fais confiance. Il me taquine, la plupart du temps. Des fois, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et d'autres fois de serrer son cou avec mes mains.

Quand il m'aide en potions –outch, ça fait mal de penser que quelqu'un peut être meilleur que moi, mais potions est la seule matière pour laquelle j'ai des lacunes-, j'ai envie de l'enlacer pour le remercier d'être un brillant potionniste. Mais quand il drague les filles de Poudlard devant moi, j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

 _Attendez ?! De la jalousie ?! NON ! C'est faux ! Je veux juste le protéger de toutes ces filles écervelées._

Je vois déjà le sourire narquois de mon cousin, il me dirait : « T'es folle de lui, Rose ». Et moi je le frapperais parce qu'il dit des choses insensées.

 _Folle de lui ? Mh… Qu'est-ce que j'aime bien chez lui ? Il est gentil, drôle, il fait attention à moi, il a des cheveux blonds magnifiques, des yeux bleus, comme ceux de sa mère, lui donnant un air particulièrement charmant, un sourire éclatant, des fossettes…_ _ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE !? Est-ce que je viens juste de décrire MALEFOY comme quelqu'un de CHARMANT ?! Calme-toi, Rose, calme-toi. Bon, ok, je le trouve charmant… Enfin, non… Enfin, peut-être bien. RAH ! JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Pourquoi j'ai rougi, tout à l'heure, quand il m'a pris la main ? Pourquoi je suis en train d'avoir cette discussion avec moi-même sur lui alors que je ne suis pas censée…_

Il continue de se rapprocher de moi et je panique en remarquant que je ne peux plus reculer.

 _Qu'est-ce que ce mur fiche ici ?_

Là, son visage est à dix centimètres du mien. Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus azur et moi je suis rouge comme une tomate. Il me sourit.

 _IL NE VA QUAND MÊME PAS…_

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes mais s'éloigne quelques secondes après.

 _Il l'a fait. Scorpius Malefoy m'a embrassée. Je dois avoir une de ces têtes._

\- Je…, commence-t-il.

 _Oh tais-toi._

J'interromps sa phrase en l'embrassant passionnément. Il paraît d'abord surpris mais ensuite, il pose sa main sur ma taille et approfondit le baiser.

 _Maintenant je sais que je l'aime, c'est indéniable, je l'aime._

* * *

Et voilà ! Dites moi dans les reviews ce que vous avez pensé de mon texte !

Charliflex.


End file.
